Cowboy Bebop Season2
by Lizzie Alice Dark
Summary: The second season of Cowboy Bebop! These sessions contain bits from the mangashow and bits of my own genius! Many quirks and adventures await the Bebop Crew!
1. Funky Teen Hop

*Opening credits; the theme song Tank!*  
Viscous smiled scornfully at Julia who was shackled to the wall. "You're not going to betray me, are you." Julia bowed her head and painfully closed her eyes, tears streaking her face. "I do hope you enjoyed the chloroform I had specially prepared for you. By the time you wake up, Spiegel will have fallen for my trap and you'll be all mine again."  
"You bastard." Julia whispered. "I'll never love you so go to hell."   
Viscous pulled out his katana and pressed the side of the blade to her throat. "You better watch your tongue Julia or I'll do to you what I'm going to do to Spike. I punish all who betray me."  
*Session 1 Funky Teen Hop*  
Spike yawned and and pulled the magizine off his face, he had been asleep for hours since the last bounty wore him out. Ed sat on the other yellow couch hacking. "Searching... Searching... Where are yoooooouuuu? Come in Radical Cameo-person!!!!" Ed looked over at Spike and her face split into a grin "Hello Spike-person! Good good morning morning! Hee hee hee heeeeee!" Spike sat up in shock, the magizine falling on the floor.  
"Ed? When did you get back!?"  
"Father-person dropped off Ed-Ed at the Bebop Bebop! Faye-Faye and Jet-person are awake wake. Spike-person snoooooozing!!!"  
Spike sighed heavily, fearing he'd never understand Ed. "Mmmmmhhmmmm...."  
Ed growled and rolled around on the couch. "Grrr... No way! No way no way no waaaaaay!"  
Spike looked over Ed's shoulder puzzled. This guy must be pretty good to escape the hacking abilities of Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tiverusky the 4th. "Who ya lookin for?"   
"Super duper hacker smacker Radical Cameo!!!"  
"Huh???" Spike scratched the back of his head.  
"Cameo beat Ed and beat Hex-man at chess chess and is wanted for 50 million woooly oooly longs!"  
"50 MILLION WOOLONGS!!!????"   
Faye opened the hatch and came in. "Hey Ed, I just got some food.... WHA!!??? IT'S A GHOST!!!" She screamed while pointing at Spike.   
"What are you on abo.... AH!!" Spike ducked as Faye shot at him. "What the hell do you think your doing Faye? It's me! Spike!"  
"YOUR DEAD AND YOUR GONNA STAY DEAD! YOUR NOT COMING BACK TO HAUNT ME!!!"  
Ed looked over her shoulder curiously. "Faye-Faaaayyye! Spike-person didn't die! He's alive!" She continued on in a phantomous voice. "It's alive! It's alive! Muhahahahahahahaha!"  
"Oh... damn... I thought I finally got rid of him." Faye said. "Oh well I guess I don't get his money...."  
"Damn straight ya don't!" Spike yelled as she went to her room. "Grr.... where's Jet? Does he know I'm not worm food?"  
"Jet-person brought you here yesterdy day."  
"What day is it?"  
"Today is Yesterday, Yesterday is Tomorrow, and Tomorrow is Today!"  
"Why did I ask..." Spike said exasperated. "Oh well... if you see Jet then tell him I'm going out to find that bounty."  
"Aye aye...."  
Spike got into the Swordfish II and headed out. "I really missed you." He said to his ship. "I wonder where this guy could be hiding... Hey Ed, where is this guy?"   
"Cameo is hiding thirty degrees north of Spike-person" Ed's voice said over the radio.  
"Kay..." The brought the ship down slowly and landed at an old fishing town. "I hope your right Ed..." He noticed a guy rush into a bank edgyly. "Hmm... Like that didn't have conspicous written all over it." Spike was about to follow him in but the guy rushed out and knocked him down.  
"Damn bounty hunters..." Spike staggered to his feet and pulled out his gun.   
"Wait a minute now..." He felt a sharp kick into his back and he dropped his gun.  
"Get outta my way mister! This is MY bounty!" A pair of feet walked over him and he looked up at a fourteen year old girl wearing high water jeans, boots, and a black trenchcoat. "You better stay outta my way!" She said and hurried off after the guy. "Get back here you stinky cowpoke!" Spike saw the silver letters Cameo written on the back of her coat with a silver chameleon under it.   
"Cameo!" He rushed to his feet and chased after her. "HEY! Kid! Get back here!"  
*Commercials... gawd I hate it when they do that during the interesting part...*  
Spike chased after the girl and fired at her. She stopped and said. "Dammit he's gone! I lost my bounty!" Spike came up behind her and grinned evilly. "I've gotcha my 50 million."  
"When there's a fire!" She shouted suddenly.  
"What the hell...?"  
"Stop drop and roll!" She dropped and rolled into his shins causing him to trip over her. "Gee mister. For being a professional, you sure are klutzy!" She grinned and took off. Spike chased after her, mumbling to himself.   
"It's too early for this..."  
The girl ran past a guy in a samurai outfit and jumped onto his horse. "Yah!" She took off on the horse, the guy ran after her.  
"Come back Jidomaru!" Spike ran into the guy.  
"Andy!?"  
He tuurned around and retorted. "Hah! You can call me Musashi! My horse was stolen by that little brat. We gotta catch her first!"   
"Here, we can take my ship!" Once they were in the air, Andy err... Musashi looked desperately around for his horse."Where is she? We play chess together and we good friends."  
"Horses can't play chess!" Spike too look out and saw a speck of green in the desert horizon. "I see her!" He pulled left and came over her and Musashi jumped out, pushing her off the horse. Spike landed the ship and ran out to see Musashi tying up the girl and putting her on the ground. "Don't hurt her they want her alive!"  
"That's funny, you try to shoot me before and you want me alive."  
"What's your name and why do you have a 50 mil bounty on your head?"  
"I blew up a few gateways...."  
"I'll be damned. What's your name again."  
"Ha. I'm the legendary Sophia Spiegel!!!"  
*See you space cowboy...*  
*Ending theme,Real Folk Blues*  
*Faye:Who the hell are you!?  
Sophia:I'm Sophia so you better shut the hell up and keep outta my face you slut!  
Faye:What did you call me!? Why you little...  
Jet: Hey, Hey... Break it up. Wait till the next episode.  
Ed:The Bebop crew is back together! Everyone is alive!  
Jet:Hey! That's my line!  
Spike:Next Episode:Cat Scratch Fever...* 


	2. Cat Scratch Fever

*Opening credits; the theme song Tank!*  
  
The quite morning settled over the Bebop and it's occupants woke up to greet the morning... of course this was interrupted by Faye screaming. "What the hell happened to the kitchen!?? Spike! Get your ass in here!" Spike stumbled off the couch and he angrily made his way to the room where Jet usually makes that substance he calls food.  
  
"What the hell do you want? I was sleep....ing." The whole room was covered in thick pancake batter with clouds of flour swirling in the air. Amid the sticky mess, Sophia sat with a plate full of pancakes on her head.   
  
"Ummm... heh heh heh... anyone hungry?"  
  
*Session 2 Cat Scratch Fever*  
  
A few minutes later Jet handed Sophia a mop and bucket. While she scrubbed grimly at the inch thick slime, Faye followed Jet around practically yelling. "Why is our bounty beng free to roam around the ship!!?? I don't recall recieving this sort of treatment when I was a bounty!!!"  
  
Jet sighed and sat down in his room. "For the last time Faye... It wasn't my descision... Spike dragged her on her so if you have a problem then go bug him about it."  
  
"Fine I will!" Faye yelled. She stomped out, slamming his door behind her. "Spike! Where are you!? I have a bone to pick with you!" She looked around the lounge and grumbled to herself. "Where is he..."  
  
"Spike's gone out." Sophia said from the kitchen.   
  
"Nobody asked you you little brat."  
  
"Well why did you ask anything in the first place... dumb broad..."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!??" Faye screamed in her face, spit flying everywhere.  
  
Sophia wiped the layer of spit off her face. "Eww... I called you what you were... now if you don't mind, I have a job to do...unlike you."  
  
"I have a highly respectable job.... though the pay is low...."  
  
"A strip club?" Sophia asked with a grin.Faye clenched her teeth and stomped off.Sophia rolled her eyes and went back to work. "Talk about PMS..."  
  
Faye finally gave up and flopped into the chair in the lounge and turned on Big Shot. "Today we continue the search for Radical Cameo!"  
  
"Oh boy Punch!"  
  
"But the sad news is Judy we have no info. Nothing nadda zip."  
  
"That's too bad..."  
  
"But we have another bounty for you all! A shifty character named Lester Lin!"  
  
"This ugly mug is for 5 million woolongs!" Faye looks up interestedly.  
  
"This guy was last seen a few days ago on Ganymede!"  
  
Faye hears a voice behind her. "I've already altered the ships course. You gotta be careful about this guy Faye; he fights like a girl."  
  
She scowls up at Spike. "There you are! I want to have a talk with you."  
  
"Can it wait? This is the first time we've got a big lead. Plus that bounty looks mighty promising."  
  
"Yeah well so does the one on Sophia."  
  
"She's my bounty, I'll do what I want with her."  
  
"Well you'd better hurry up. That bounty on her lasts for only a week more. You'd better make up your mind by then.So what's the info?"  
  
Spike sighed and sat down on the couch, propping his feet on the table. "This guys a complete nutcase. Another lab rat from the ISSP. All of his victims have had severe scratch wounds on the face. Afterwords they'd die or go insane from a fever. His nails most likely contain a toxin of some sort but... I didn't look that far into the details.  
  
"Okay." She nodded and walked to the hanger with her hands behind her head. She opened the hanger and took off in her ship. Faye landed at a run down tavern walked inside. There were some audible whistles as she walked by but she ignored the attention and sat down at the bar.   
  
The bartender was washing out a mug with a rag and stared at her blankly. "What'll it be miss...."  
  
"Have you seen this guy?" She handed him a picture of Lester Lin.  
  
The bartender froze, giving her a look of hate. "So your a bounty hunter..." He reached behind his back but Faye pulled out her pistol.  
  
"Now play nice or I'll hafta do something very mean to you." She gave him one of Faye's classic smiles. The bartender didn't say anything but nodded his head towards the back of the tavern. Faye walked to the back and saw a service tray with a fresh pot of coffee sitting nearby. She grabbed it and set it down on a table nearby. "Here's your coffee... Mr. Lin."  
  
*Commercials... bleh.*  
  
Lester looked up. "Damn, another bounty hunter. I'll slice you up doll!" He took a hand and knocked the coffee over. At this time several customers thought it would be best to leave now. Lester's long filthy nails barely missed her chest. Faye fired and a nail snapped off. "Bitch! Die!" He took both hands and Faye heard a rip as they cut through her clothes. She felt a slight stinging feeling spreading throughout her shoulder. Faye felt a wrenching pain in her gut as she relised she was suspended of the ground by her shoulder. "Say good-bye bounty hunter."   
  
Faye dug the end of her pistol in his ribs. "...Good-bye." She pulled the trigger.  
  
Back at the Bebop Faye allowed Jet to study the blood from her shoulder with grimly keeping a tight hold on her money.  
  
"It's weird Faye... it seems you don't have any poison at all."  
  
"Vincent..." Faye thought aloud.   
  
Jet looked over at her interestedly. "Hmmm? What was that?"  
  
Faye nervously grinned and rolled the money between her hands. "Nothing...." She looked at her money with a grin. She thought silently. "Thanks Vincent." Life is but a dream.  
  
*Ending Theme Real Folk Blues*  
  
*Faye: Hey! That's my money!  
  
Spike: If it weren't for me you wouldn't even known about Lin!  
  
Jet: Hey you two... break it up!  
  
Sophia: Aren't you guys supposed to be talking about the preview?  
  
Faye: -the money's mine because-  
  
Sophia: Next Session is Cheap Trick...  
  
Spike: I'll even settle for ten thousand woolongs just gimme some money Faye!*  
  
A/N:Sorry it took me forever to write this but these next few session's will pick up the pace for me! Don't forget to R&R and See you space cowboy! 


End file.
